


The Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017

by saltyyetbland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, There's swearing, angst?? i guess, its the markhyuck fight so its not really angsty, jisung snaps, markhyuck summer fight of 2017, not all members were mentioned in the fic sorry, the other members are trying their best, time is after cherry bomb and during we young era, written in one shot with no editting so its probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyyetbland/pseuds/saltyyetbland
Summary: Markhyuck keeps on fighting. The members are tired of them.





	The Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This is horribly written and not edited but I hope you all enjoy this mess of a fic!

It is very obvious that Mark and Donghyuck have been acting strange around each other. The members know that the two have been arguing but they just thought it was a simple argument that would end in a day, or at most a week. 

 

But nope. It went on longer than a week. More like.. 2 months.

 

The earliest report of the titled “Markhyuck Summer Fight” was by Jaehyun around late June. They were finishing off Cherry Bomb promotions at that time. 

 

Jaehyun was the next door neighbour of the Markhyuck room and every single night, he hears them fighting. Now it wouldn’t be a problem if he was a regular human being cause the walls were rather think but noooooo, Jaehyun has sensitive ears and has a hard time falling asleep with noise. So let’s just say, Jaehyun barely got any sleep that night.

 

This kept on going for the entire week until Mark had it and asked Doyoung to switch roommates with him. (Jaehyun may have sighed of relief.)

 

Now Doyoung, he had no idea why Mark wanted to switch with him. He has heard about the fighting from gossip between Jaehyun and Johnny but he really didn’t believe it to be that serious. How bad could a fight between best friends really be?

 

Bad.

 

Doyoung was already tired of Donghyuck ranting to him about how annoyed he was of Mark. In fact, it only took Doyoung 2 hours to walk up to Taeyong and request for the two to sleep with the Dreamies instead of their dorms. (Taeyong didn’t allow that to happen.)

 

A week passed and now everyone (including the Dreamies) are tired of the Markhyuck fight. They have practically started a club to figure out a way to stop the two from killing each other. They had a few techniques like them just not being in the same van or the two not going to be in the same groups when they have to do things in groups. Simple and effective right?

 

Wrong. Very wrong, it made it worse. The times they were in the same room, the fighting got intense. They almost started throwing punches at each other (thank god Jaehyun and Johnny were there to separate them) and it got very close to one of them strangling each other once. 

 

“Okay, we need to talk some sense into them. Our actions aren’t doing much,” said Taeyong. He was in a circle with all the members (minus Markhyuck of course) and even 3 trainees that are going to debut next year. He needs as much help as he can get.

 

“I’m going to try and talk to one of them first,” said Taeyong, standing up. “Good luck hyung,” said Jeno, “We’ll be rooting for you!”

 

  1. Taeyong



 

“Hey Mark,” said Taeyong, approaching the Canadian. Mark was about to head to his room, they did just finish their schedules. “What’s up, hyung?” asked Mark.  Taeyong made quick eye contact with Yuta, mentally telling him to keep everyone especially Hyuck away from Taeyong and Mark. Luckily, it seems like Yuta understood and quickly brought everyone to their rooms. 

 

The two moved to the couch. “So Mark,” said Taeyong, “Is everything okay with you?” Mark nodded, clearly confused. “How are you and Donghyuck?” asked Taeyong. With that question, Mark’s gaze immediately changed. He became stiff and his eyes were on fire. 

 

“Just fine,” gritted Mark. “Are you sure?” questioned Taeyong again, getting closer to his goal. Mark nodded. “We are just fine. Don’t worry about us,” said Mark, starting to get up. Taeyong saw this and immediately pulled Mark down. 

 

“Don’t lie to me, Mark,” said Taeyong, voice lower, ”We all know that you two are fighting. We just want it to stop.” Mark had an annoyed expression on his face. “It’s not your business on what we are doing,” exclaimed Mark, quickly getting up and leaving Taeyong on the couch. He slammed the door behind him. Taeyong sighed. This is harder than he thought. “Boys and puberty,” he muttered under his breath, heading to his own room.

 

~

 

“Okay so Mark walked out on me and I’m pretty sure I made him more angry,” said Taeyong, once again with the now named “Save Markhyuck” team. “Anyone want to try next?” he asked. Doyoung raised his hand. “I’m roommates with Hyuck so I can talk to him easily and he can’t necessarily walk out on me as well,” stated Doyoung. “Okay then,” said Taeyong, “Good luck, you are going to need it.”

 

  1. Doyoung



 

“Hey Donghyuck,” said Doyoung, entering their room quietly. Donghyuck was on his phone, serious expression on his face. “What is it, hyung?” he asked, not looking up. Doyoung mentally sighed, kids these days with their phones. “Can we talk?” he asked. Donghyuck looked up from his phone, confused. “Sure?” he said.

 

Doyoung sat beside him on his bed. “You know that you can tell any of us hyungs about anything right,” Doyoung started off, “You are our precious 127 maknae.” Donghyuck nodded, though still suspicious of Doyoung. 

 

“You and Mark are fighting,” started Doyoung,” We’ve noticed and we just want to know why. It seems to be rather important as well.” Donghyuck immediately huffed up. “Hyung, I’m not going to talk to him if that’s what you are trying to do,” said Donghyuck, getting annoyed. Doyoung sighed. 

 

“I’m not telling you to talk to him, I’m just asking why,” reasoned Doyoung. “He was just being a complete bitch, that’s all,” said Donghyuck. Doyoung gasped. “Lee Donghyuck, no swearing!’ he exclaimed. Donghyuck just rolled his eyes. “I’m not lying,” he muttered out,”I don’t want to talk about this anymore, I’m going to sleep.” “Donghyu-” “Hyung.” 

 

Doyoung sighed, the younger’s stubbornness was tiring him out. “Can you just tell me why? And not some simple answer like you just did, but one with details and what actually happened between you two?” Donghyuck stood up, pillow and blanket in hand. “I already said the answer to your question, hyung. I’m sleeping on the couch.”  With that, Donghyuck left the room and Doyoung alone.

 

~

 

“This really isn’t working,” said Doyoung, last to join the “Save Markhyuck” meeting. “He won’t give me a proper answer, only calling Mark a b-word and leaving the room,” told Doyoung. Taeyong sighed. “This is really bad,” he muttered out. “We have to go to the airport tomorrow and I have a feeling they will be fighting the whole way there. Management made the two sit in the same van for this one trip.” The entire room sighed. Tomorrow is not going to go well.

 

As expected, it went horribly. The two were bickering the entire way to the airport and some fansites even took some photos of their pissed off expressions. These photos went viral on Twitter in the fandom and Taeyong sighed as Johnny showed the reactions from their fans. “This is a really big problem,” whispered Taeyong to himself. The fight needs to stop quickly, NCT Dream are having a comeback soon meaning they have to be together without the 127 hyungs. “Please make up already,” hoped Taeyong.

 

~

 

“What do you mean they are switching the choreo just so that the two won’t touch each other?” questioned Taeyong to their choreographer. “Donghyuck personally requested it,” said the man, “The switch isn’t going to affect that much to the choreography though.” Taeyong sighed. “I wonder how those two are doing in the Dream dorms?” thought Taeyong.

 

“Why don’t you just shut up Hyuck?” yelled Mark from across the hall. “You should take your own advice bitch, keep your big mouth away from me.” With that, the two slammed both of their doors. The remaining Dreamies and Ten witnessed the whole thing. Ten sighed. “The fighting is getting even worse,” said Ten. 

 

Suddenly, they hear the door open. It was Jaemin, back from the visit to the doctor. “The two are still fighting, I suppose?” questioned the boy, taking his shoes off. “Yup,” replied Renjun, “It got pretty bad too, they almost started throwing items at each other.” Jaemin sighed. 

 

“Should I try and talk with them?” asked Jaemin. “Be our guest,” said Jeno, motioning towards the hallway where the two fought in. “Don’t die in there,” said Chenle. “I won’t,” said Jaemin, heading towards the rooms. 

 

  1. Jaemin



 

Jaemin decided that Mark was probably the easier person to deal with so he went to his room. Knocking on the door and saying “It’s Nana,” he entered the room. Mark was on the floor, journal out, speed writing something. He looked up at Jaemin and gave a half-smile. “How was the visit to the doctors?” asked Mark. “Fine,” said Jaemin, “I’ll probably be back in the practice room by 2018.” “Good,” said Mark.

 

“Uh hyung?” asked Jaemin, “What’s going on between you and Hyuck?” With that question, Mark’s scribbling became more intense. “Nothing is going on between us,” answered Mark calmly, though his hand tells otherwise. “You two were fighting today, said the others,” said Jaemin. Mark sighed. “It was a small argument, it’s nothing big.” Jaemin pouted at that. 

 

“Injunnie said that you two almost started throwing stuff at each other, are you really calling that small?” questioned Jaemin. Mark huffed up. “Okay, it may not be small but it really is nothing at all,” answered Mark, scribbling intensifying even more. “That makes no sense,” thought Jaemin. “Hyung,” said Jaemin, determination in his voice, “We all know you two are fighting. Heck, even the fans know. You guys even changed the freaking choreo because of your fight. Just admit it, you are fighting.”

 

Mark sat up quickly, eyes on fire. “Fine, we are fighting. But it is no ones business but ours.” Jaemin nodded. “I know that but your fight is affecting the group. You have to realize that. At least try and keep it hidden when in public or something.” Mark sighed. “Fine,” said Mark, “But no promises.” Jaemin smiled. Hey, he made a bit of progress there.

 

OK, the progress wasn’t actually progress. It complicated the situation even more.

 

“He just keep on clinging onto me now,” complained Jeno. “He’s trying to make Mark hyung jealous or something. I’m tired of this fight.” “I asked Mark to keep the fighting to a minimum in public though,” chirped in Jaemin, “At least the fight will be slightly less obvious to fans now.” Members nodded. “Maybe I should talk to him,” suggested Jungwoo, “I had to deal with teaching little trainees for a few years, I should be able to solve an argument between two people.” The others shrugged, why not?

 

  1. Jungwoo



 

Jungwoo was lucky enough to run into Donghyuck in the SM building. He quickly pulled the younger to one of the studios. “Jungwoo hyung,” complained Donghyuck as Jungwoo closed the door. 

 

“Hyuck,” said Jungwoo simply, “We really need you and Mark to stop fighting. Can you please tell us why you two are fighting in the first place so we can know how to approach this situation.” Donghyuck sighed. “Why do you care about this?” asked Donghyuck,”I really don’t see how our fights are affecting anything.” 

 

“Is this kid dumb or just naive?” thought Jungwoo in his head. He put on a calm exterior and started explaining. “Well, all the members are pretty stressed whenever you two start fighting in front of them. Plus, the group dynamic is getting thrown off because of you two as well.” Donghyuck scoffed. 

 

“If I could apologize, I would,” said Donghyuck, “But I just can’t stand looking at his face and he can’t stand mines.” “This entire thing is dumb,” thought Jungwoo. “Sorry hyung, “ said Donghyuck, leaving the room. Jungwoo didn’t even try and bring him back, this entire fight is too dumb for logical reasoning. 

 

~

 

“They are done for,” commented Jungwoo, “They are too dense and numb in their own mind that logic can’t touch them. Reasoning won’t work.” The members sighed in defeat. It seems like the fight will never stop. “This entire thing is futile,” whispered Johnny, “Let’s just stop trying to reason with them for now since it clearly isn’t working and hope that they will stop fighting soon.” The other members slowly agreed. Their efforts were useless.

 

~

 

“What do you mean that I’m dense, Lee Donghyuck? How about you look at yourself in the mirror and take a hard look,” yelled Mark. Donghyuck was right in front of his fuming, They were back in the Dream dorms and the other Dreamies were tired of their fighting. “You think you are so mighty huh Mark Lee cause you are the leader and in 3 units. Well, you aren’t and it doesn’t matter, bitch. Stop being in your own damn paradise in that big head of you and get a life.” The yelling became louder as they kept on firing insults at each other.

 

Jisung was sick of it. He snapped.

 

“CAN YOU TWO JUST STOP COMING AT EACH OTHER’S THROATS AND ACT MATURE IN THIS FREAKING HOUSEHOLD,” yelled Jisung, surprising everyone. The fighting stopped and all eyes were on the maknae. And boy, was he fuming. 

 

“You two,” said Jisung, not caring about honorifics at the moment,” Go to my room. I am going to talk some sense into you guys and I don’t care how long it takes.” Reluctantly, the two moved to Jisung’s room, with Jisung soon to follow.

 

Jisung locked the door and the two were at opposite sides of the room. Jisung looked at the sight and was instantly sick of it. 

 

“You two better start talking. What is this fight about, why are you still fighting and why in the world have you two not apologized yet? I’m sick of this entire beef between you two.” commanded Jisung. Mark gulped. Jisung was barely mad but when he was, he was terrifying. 

 

“I guess it started when Donghyuck eavesdropped on my conversation with Johnny hyung.” started Mark. “Me?” exclaimed Donghyuck, “What do you mean?” “Shut it,” said Jisung, “Let hyung speak.” Donghyuck immediately stopped complaining.

 

“I was talking to Johnny about something really personal to me and he just listened n onto it and the next day he started talking to me about him, though I thought he didn’t know. I don’t know, I got pissed that he invaded my privacy like that.” Jisung nodded. “Looks like you do have a brain,” he muttered quietly. He turned to Donghyuck. “Your input?” 

 

“Okay, I somewhat understand why he was pissed but the secret wasn’t even that important. Plus he doesn’t care about privacy that much to begin with, so I thought it was okay and he was just pissed at me for some other reason,” explained Donghyuck. Jisung nodded.

 

“So now since you two said the reason of the fight, do you think that this reason is good enough for a 2-month long fight that hurt the group dynamic and the members?” The two turned to each other and both shook their heads. “Oh look, common sense is still there in your brains,” exclaimed Jisung sarcastically. “Since this whole thing is rather cleared up, shouldn’t you two now apologize?” The two turned to look at each other again. Mark coughed.

 

“Sorry for overreacting on you. Also for all the horrible things I’ve said and the possible injuries that I may have inflicted on you, Hyuck,” apologized Mark. Donghyuck sighed. “I’m sorry for eavesdropping and invading your privacy. As well as all the things I’ve said about you, it was immature of me.”

 

Jisung nodded happily. “Now that wasn’t hard, “ said Jisung, smiling, “I can’t believe it took you guys 2 months to apologize over this small fight.” Mark let out an awkward chuckle. “We really are both dumb, huh?” Donghyuck nodded, laughing. He extended his hand. “Friends?” asked Donghyuck. Mark took his hand in his. “Friends,” said Mark. 

 

~

 

“So you're telling me that Jisung talked some sense into Markhyuck and the fight is now over?” asked Taeyong. The Dreamies nodded. “The fight was over some dumb stuff as well, they were just too dense to apologize,” piped in Jisung. Taeyong let out a small smile. He put his hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “Thank you Jisung for talking some sense into those two,” said Taeyong happily. Jisung chuckled slightly. “No problem, hyung,” he said. 

 

“NCT Dream to the stage!’ yelled out someone. One by one, the boys went on the stage. The fight was finally over.


End file.
